


Luna

by thechestofsilver



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Baker Street, Earls Court, Fandom crossover, Gen, London, M/M, Night, The Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver





	Luna

It was in the small hours of a warm night that the doctor found his detective by the window, gazing, dreamingly.

“Holmes?” he said. “Are you not going to bed tonight?”

“Oh, I am… but look at this, Watson. It is a sight to make even the gods wonder.”

The doctor stepped up behind his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward towards the open window. A light breeze was stirring, the houses of Baker Street lay silent and dark, and over the chimneys and desert roof tops of London there hovered a moon so great and golden that one indeed could not but stop in awe in the light of it. Dark clouds danced in front the body, teasing but never daring to cover the whole; and the aura was mightier for it. The two men revelled in silence for some moments. Then Watson spoke again.

“It is difficult to imagine anything evil of this city tonight. Do you suppose the criminal class is sleeping?”

Holmes raised his chin with a little smile.

“Resting, perhaps. Let us hope so.”

He lay his hand on the doctor’s, and together they fell silent again.

Some three miles south-west in the same city, on a rooftop still warm from the afternoon sun, there sat indeed two members of this very class. Thieves they were; but not tonight, except for the stolen moment of each other’s unmasked company. One was holding a cigarette, the small ember bright between his fingers. The other had leaned back against the brick wall, searching the skies in curious contemplation.

“I feel like she is watching over us,” he said at last.

His companion raised his gaze toward the moon, taking another drag.

“Making sure we don’t steal those diamonds of the heavens?” he joked.

“No, I mean like a guardian – protecting us. And you wouldn’t, by the way.”

The other man turned his head with a mischievous smile. His snow-white hair glistened ever so slightly in the moonlight.

“You don’t believe I would if I could?”

The younger man met his gaze confidently, eyes glittering.

“I know you wouldn’t.”

As his companion turned his gaze back with a content smile, the man moved to put an arm around him and rest his head against his shoulder.

“You’re quite right, of course,” the older man said after a moment of silence. “But what a wonderful thing to possess.”

The other pressed him closer.

“But don’t you see?” he whispered. “They are already ours.”

Above the city, the moon shone fair and bright, on all who were lucky to see her.


End file.
